Nox - Les Nocturnales de Kaamelott
by La Succube
Summary: Version longue de Réflexions Nocturnes. Les sentiments de Gauvain pour Yvain ouvrent une brèche pour tous les habitants de Kaamelott, et ceux-ci doivent alors faire face à des passions inattendues, cachées ou oubliées... Yvain/Gauvain, Bohort/Léodagan, et Arthur, Perceval, Caius, Lancelot et Venec jetés dans la mixture...
1. Night Musings

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous !

Cette toute nouvelle fanfiction commence par une republication (quelque peu améliorée) du OneShot déjà disponnible sur ffnet.

Néanmoins, soyez assurés qu'elle continue au delà !

Le passé romain d'Arthur, les offres spéciales de Vénec, l'amitié étonnante de Bohort et Léodagan...

Tout cela donne des idées étranges aux fangirls !

**Nox - les Nocturnales de**** Kaamelott** a pour particulartité le ait que toutes les scènes représentées se passent, et bien, de nuit !

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture...

La Succube

* * *

Tour de Guet / Intérieur-Jour

Des discrets ronflements résonnent dans la pièce.

La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Yvain de Carmélide dort profondément, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures laineuses. A quelques centimètres de lui, son meilleur ami est étendu, la respiration imperceptible. Si ce n'est pour ses yeux fermés, on jurerait qu'il feint le sommeil. Yvain émet un grognement sourd, et lui tourne le dos, toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Quelques secondes passent.

Lentement, avec hésitation, Gauvain d'Orcanie ouvre les yeux. Il feignait donc le sommeil... Je note...

Avec la même lenteur, il tourne son regard vers le bel endormi à ses côtés. Ses pensées d'apprenti poète se tournent immédiatement vers les implications romantiques que pourrait posséder cette phrase. Étrangement, ses pensées sont claires et logiques, sa poésie évolue très littérairement quand il s'agit d'Yvain. Bien loin des stupidités habituelles. Son oncle serait fier s'il savait.

Non. Il ne le serait sans doute pas. Il serait plutôt totalement exaspéré de voir que les pensée du jeune homme se perdent à des choses si futiles. Si _vain_es. Si inacceptables.

Contrairement à ce que ses actions laissent paraître, Gauvain n'est pas stupide. Pas totalement. Il est parfaitement conscient que ses sentiments pour son éternel compagnon dépassent de loin l'amitié. Il sait aussi que ceux-ci ne seraient jamais acceptés. Les bribes d'informations qu'il a retenu du Père Blaise confirme à demi-mots que l'ère chrétienne n'est pas des plus tolérantes. Il a aussi vu l'espèce de nain taré, habillé de noir, hurlant des « AU BUCHEEEEEEEEEE ! » à tout bout de champs.

Bûché... C'est sans doute là qu'il finira si il est percé à jour. Au mieux par les celtes. Au pire par Léodagan...

Gauvain frissonne. Le père de son ami le terrifie depuis leur rencontre dix ans auparavant. Sa mère... n'en parlons pas. Les femmes Pictes sont plus effrayantes que des dragons enragés.

Et si jamais ils s'apercevaient de ses pensées fiévreuses, de ses regards furtifs... il était mort. Littéralement.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux. Il a encore moins de doute sur la réaction de ses propres parents. Il n'en dit rien, mais il partage sans réserve les avis peu flatteurs sur ses géniteurs. Loth d'Orcanie est un magouilleur à la limite du pathologique, prêt à tout pour une once de pouvoir ou de richesse. Anna de Tintagel une salope acariâtre et aigrie, avec un sérieux complexe d'Electre.

Mais malgré tout, ils demeurent ses parents. Même si il ne serait sans doute jamais venue au monde si on leur avait laissé le choix, à bien y réfléchir. Et ils occupent une place (_trop_) importante dans son coeur, alors que ses seuls vrais modèles, il l'avoue, sont Sire Arthur et Seigneur Bohort, et que son amour filial leur est plutôt dévoué, à eux.

Sire Arthur... Quelle serait sa réaction s'il lui confiait son secret ? Du dégout, sans doute... Non. Il le sait, il en a été témoin, son oncle ferme les yeux sur les amours de sa cour. Comme tout le monde, Gauvain a eut vent des rumeurs sur les Seigneur Bohort et Lancelot, et il sait que les seules remontrances faites sont sur la discrétion. De plus, à Rome, la pratique est courante, paraît-il.. Son oncle, s'il n'avait pas goûté à ce fruit défendu, y avait probablement assisté.

Seigneur Bohort... Tant de rumeurs ont couru à son sujet, il semble être le confident idéal. Mais il est si traditionnel, et anxieux... Que ferait-il ? Son devoir serait d'en avertir le roi, et son élève ne pouvait se résoudre à lui imposer le dilemme cornélien entre devoir et sentiments, qui suivrait indubitablement... De plus, être le gardien d'un si ténébreux secret, celui d'un amour inavoué...qui donc oserait faire peser ce poids sur les frêles épaules du chevalier trentenaire ?

Quand a en parler à Yvain lui-même... Un jour de hardiesse, il a osé lui parler d'amour, et les réponses qu'il a reçu étaient suffisante pour lui faire abandonner l'idée. Si le Prince de Carmélide pouvait parfois faire preuve d'un sentimentalisme, d'une sensibilité et d'une douceur touchantes, il possédait une piètre opinion des élans du cœur.

En même temps, ses modèles étant l'amour vache, possessif et haineux de Séli et Léodagan, la polygamie cynique d'Arthur, l'amour désespéré de sa sœur Guenièvre envers le-dit roi, la solitude de Lancelot, la femme fantôme de Bohort, le couple arrangé et à sens unique de Karadoc et Mevanwi et le cas Perceval perdu entre le Roi et sa boniche...

Non, le jeune homme ne comprendrait pas.

Gauvain soupire, puis retient son souffle alors que son ami se retourne bruyamment, craignant de l'avoir réveillé.

Un bras s'abat sans grâce sur sa couche, le coude pendouillant misérablement dans le vide séparant les lits.

Yvain émet un ronflement rassurant, et le jeune homme sourit, son regard noisette contemplant le visage paisible de celui qui partage sa vie, bien qu'en simple qualité d'ami. Ses yeux s'attardent un instant sur la bouche pleine de l'endormi, et son cœur manque un battement. Il hésite, se rapproche puis renonce finalement, honteux en sentant la dureté douloureuse qui lui brûle le bas-ventre tandis que ses yeux vagabondent malgré lui.

Il sursaute en sentant la main amorphe bouger vers son visage. Gauvain d'Orcanie agrippe son courage à deux mains, et ses lèvres effleurent doucement les doigts du jeune homme à ses côtés.

Bientôt, jure-t-il silencieusement, il ouvrira son cœur. Si ce n'est à lui, au moins à son oncle, mais il avouera son amour, et affrontera les conséquences.


	2. Insomnia

**Nox – Les Nocturnales de Kaamelott**

**Insomnia**

_Mon oncle, je peux vous poser une question ?

Arthur Pendragon étouffa un grognement exaspéré dans son solide édredon de voyage. Le périple jusqu'à la caverne des gobelins aveugles avait été long, et ponctué de questions plus débiles les unes que les autres de la part de son apprenti d'une mission.

_Gauvain, vous ne pouvez pas la fermer un peu ? Demain on s'attaque à la grotte, et pour un quasi novice ce sera pas forcément du gâteau !

_Mais mon oncle, comment dormir tranquille en pleine nature avec tous ces lapins et animaux sanguinaires à l'affut ? Qu-

_Bon, allez y, posez la votre question ! Coupa le roi, sentant venir la pluie de craintes loufoques. Mais après vous la fermez, et vous pioncez !

_...Bien mon oncle, murmura finalement le jeune chevalier, avant de balbutier. C'est...c'est un peu gênant.

_Eh bien allez y quand même. 'Fin pour vos problèmes de puberté, vous allez voir Merlin, hein, j'suis pas là pour ça !

_Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Mais... A vrai dire je...

_Oui ? S'impatienta Arthur

_C'est à dire que...J'ai ouïe dire que..non laissez tomber. Soupira finalement Gauvain, dépité.

Il s'était pourtant juré de se confier à son oncle, et cette nuit était la parfaite occasion, mais...

_Bon, Gauvain, ça suffit, accouchez ! Y a un truc qui vous turlupine, et si vous foirez la mission demain à cause de ça, je vous colle aux cachots. Alors vous crachez votre pastille puis vous me foutez la paix, vu ?

_Est il vrai qu'à Rome l'uranisme est chose courante ? Lâcha brusquement le chevalier au pancréas sans pouvoir se contenir .

Il vira aussitôt à l'écrevisse, et ferma les yeux, attenant les cris qui ne manqueraient pas de s'abattre sur lui.

Cris qui ne vinrent pas.

Ouvrant un oeil, puis l'autre, le jeune homme plongea ses yeux ambres dans les orbes chocolat du roi de Bretagne. Celui-ci, à demi redressé, s'était calé sur son coude et l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable. Puis enfin vint un soupir.

_Gauvain, dans quel merdier êtes-vous allés vous fourrer...

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Le chevalier, bien que rasséréné de n'avoir subi aucune remontrance, n'était pas moins anxieux dans l'attente de la réponse du modèle qu'était son oncle .

_Ouais, c'est courant. Confirma finalement celui-ci. A Rome, en tout cas, et en Grèce aussi, mais là bas vous pourriez forniquer une chèvre que ça passerait sans mal...

Son neveu digéra l'information avec soulagement. Malgré les forts bruits sur les pratiques latines, il n'avait jamais était réellement convaincu de leur véracité. Après tout, pour un breton, ces pratiques ne pouvaient être que cachées, rares, honteuses...Non ?

Il n'eut guère le temps de tergiverser, néanmoins, rougit de plus belle, la peuir désormais irationnelle mais tellement familière lui serrant les entrailles quand son oncle le dévisagea, dans l'expectative.

_'Fin bon, vous allez pas me faire croire que c'était une question innocente. Vous préférez les gars, c'est ça ?

Un ange passa, et la lèvre inférieure de l'Orcanien trembla. Avisant son air terrorisé, le fils Pendragon leva les yeux aux ciels.

_J'vais pas vous tanner pour savoir, hein,; mais si vous voulez en parler, je vais pas vous gueuler dessus. Je sais que c'est pas facile comme situation.

_...Ca ne vous...dérange pas ?

_Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? J'ai passé quinze ans à Rome, j'suis civilisé. Et puis franchement, c'qui a dans votre lit, j'en ai pas grand chose à foutre.

Et il se serait d'ailleurs rendormi dès à présent, si il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Loth et Anna d'Orcanie. Il imaginait sans peine qu'ils ne seraient pas l'oreille attentive dont le gamin semblait avoir besoin.

_Je ...ne sait quoi dire, mon oncle. J'éprouve des choses qu'on lit dans les poèmes...Mais pas pour une dame.

_Un gars en particulier ? Si c'est moi, j'suis désolé mais ça va pas être possible ! Plaisanta le roi, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

_Oh, nonononononon ! S'exclama Gauvain, écrevisse. Vous êtes mon oncle, puis le roi. Et, avec le seigneur Bohort, vous êtes un peu comme un père de stupéfaction...

_Substitution, vous voulez dire.

_Heu...oui, peut-être. Et même si vous êtes très séduisant, vous n'êtes pas intéressé par les hommes... finit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire gêné, comprenant l'intention de son bon roi d'égayer sa situation par un peu d'humour.

Il ne s'attendait pas néanmoins au mystérieux sourire en coin qu'arbora soudain Arthur à ses paroles, e resta interdit. Après tout, le roi était romain, et il « savait que ce n'était pas facile comme situation »...

_Et vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ? Questionna le Pendragon, interrompant le fil des pensées de son neveu. Bohort, justement, ou Yvain ?

Gauvain pâlit brusquement, et il eut envie de se frapper le front. C'était tellement évident.

_C'est Yvain, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, tout le temps fourrés ensemble comme vous êtes...

Le benjamin hésita, mais ne voyant que de l'acceptation sur le visage fatigué de son souverain, acquiesça timidement.

_Et vous l'aimez ?

_Je...en fait je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment...d'expérience.

_Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais...? interrogea l'ancien Dux Bellorum, incrédule devant la semi admission.

_J-je vous l'ai dit, les dames...

_Ca d'accord, mais vous n'avez jamais demandé au bordel de Vénec ?

Le chevalier au tein de tomate eut l'air perplexe.

_Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des hommes là bas ?

_Évidemment.

Voyant son neveu bouche ouverte, le chef des bretons leva les yeux au ciels.

_Quand on rentre, je vous emmène au lupanar, et vous verrez directement avec Vénec.

_Heu...Mon-mon oncle ? Bégaya le plus jeune, écarlate et stupéfait.

_Et pas de connerie sur l'amour pûr et chaste, sinon vous finirez comme Lancelot, puceau à trente ans !

Gauvain resta un long moment la mâchoire décrochée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir une telle conversation avec son oncle

_Je ne sais si j'aurais le courage de... Enfin, je n'en ai soufflé mot, c'est trop flippant... Vous n'allez pas en parler à Yvain, hein ? Paniqua-t-il soudainement

_Non, non, bien sûr. Rassura son aîné, adouci. Mais vous savez, ce genre de truc, faut pas le garder pour soit, ça empoisonne la vie.

_J'en ai conscience, mais... son rejet me tuerait plus sûrement qu'une attaque de lapin adulte.

Arthur soupira. L'échalas brun recroquevillé en position foetale sous ses yeux semblait fragile, et désespérément amouraché de son compère. Même pour un blasé comme lui, ça faisait pitié à voir. Il convenait de faire quelque chose.

_Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous allez dormir, là, et tâcher de pas foirer votre mission de demain. Ensuite vous irez passer du temps avec votre guignol d'amour secret, et moi j'irai parler à Vénec pour vous trouver un plan discret, comme ça vous verrez si les mecs c'est vraiment votre truc...

Et il dégoterait au gamin un mec propre, sexy et expérimenté qui lui sortirait Yvain de la tête. Et, histoire de ne pas faire face seul aux questionnements adolescents retardataires -Gauvain avait vingt- trois ans, bordel ! Un peu tard pour une épiphanie !- il tâterait le terrain avec Bohort. Et puis Caïus, tiens, ça leur rappellerait le bon vieux temps des coucheries de la milice.

Gauvain opina du chef, et se glissa plus profondément sous ses fourrures. Il se sentait reconnaissant et plus léger, mais la fatigue commençait à se faire enfin sentir.

_Bonne nuit, mon oncle.

_Bonne nuit Gauvain.

_Et merci de-...

_La ferme, Gauvain.


	3. Nox Admonitus

_La Succube présente..._

**Nox – Les Nocturnales de Kaamelott**

Petit chapitre paraissant sans grand lien avec le début -enfin, c'est ce que vous croyez, mwahahahahahahaha !- avec du Arthur/Caïus, sans grand impact pour leur relation, mais qui influera beaucoup sur la suite...

Spoiler pour l'épisode Le Déserteur

* * *

**Chapitre III - Nox Admonitus***** **

Les grands de ce monde, de tout temps, sont hantés par des questions inéluctables et malheureusement sans réponse.

_« Est-ce que je prends les bonnes décisions ? » « Dois-je continuer ou fuir ces politiques qui me damnent? » « Tout cela a-t-il un sens ? »..._

Les simples soldats n'y échappent pas non plus, malheureusement pour eux. Le poids de leur devoir, les tensions avec leurs supérieurs...Tout cela les tient agités.

Et s'ils ont des amis...cela les tient à leur tour éveillés quand, en âme charitable, ils prêtent une oreille réconfortante aux malheurs du militaire en peine.

Cela les tient parfois éveillés jusqu'à des heures tardives, quand ces introspections surviennent au creux de la nuit.

Les seigneurs Lancelot et Léodagan vous en auraient parlé si vous leur aviez posé la question, alors que d'un pas lourd ils quittaient la salle à manger royale. Caïus Camillus, leur bon ami légionnaire, avait eu l'indélicatesse de les réveiller à 3h du matin pour leur faire part de son trouble, et surtout de sa conséquente décision : il comptait déserter.

La longue discussion en ayant découlé avait duré deux bonnes heures, et avait servi d'excuse à un copieux frichti.

Ce qui expliquait la fatigue des deux chevaliers, qui se grognèrent un vague bonsoir avant de trébucher du pas lourd et disgracieux de l'homme saoul -l'abus du picrate pour se tenir éveillé avait ce malencontreux effet secondaire- jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives, le roi de Carmélide ignorant que sa Picte de femme l'y attendait de pied ferme, armée de son gourdin à souris.

Restés seuls dans la salle, et bien que dans un état aussi pitoyable que les deux bretons, ni Arthur Pendragon ni Caïus ne souhaitait se coucher. Après tout, rares étaient les moments où les deux hommes se trouvaient seul à seul, et pour deux anciens camarades de la milice romaine, il y avait nombre de souvenirs à partager.

D'un commun accord, après avoir un moment parlementé sur les défauts du repas assis, les latins de Bretagne déménagèrent jusqu'à une chambre que le roi savait libre, emportant avec eux quelques jarres de spiritueux, et une bouteille discrètement cachée, emplie d'un vin sucré de Rome qu'Arthur avait fait importer.

Étendus sur la même couche, les deux bruns burent tout d'abord en silence, l'alcool embrouillant leur esprit et ne leur permettant pas de construire une conversation sensée. Puis...

_C'est marrant quand on y pense, la dernière fois qu'on a partagé une piaule, c'était dans la milice de Glaucia.

Les souvenirs affluèrent ensuite, car ils se connaissaient depuis fort longtemps. A dire vrai, Caïus avait débarqué dans l'armée romaine à neuf ans, quatre ans après l'arrivée d'Arthur lui-même. Envoyé ici par sa famille après un plan de mariage arrangé pour son futur -la méthode était commune dans sa région d'origine pour prévenir la fuite des fiancés récalcitrants-, il avait rencontré l'autre garçon, et son ami Manillius, quelques heures à peine après son marquage au fer rouge. Senatus PopulusQuo Romanus**...cela l'avait fait fondre en larme, mais la blessure avait créé un lien particulier avec ses nouveaux camarades de chambrée. Ils étaient tous dans le même bateau, après tout.

Parlant de bateau...

_Hahaha, putain la gueule que tu tirais quand on est parti en Afrique !

_Oh ça va Arturus, j'ai l'mal de mer, j'y peux rien !

_Ah mais non ! Papinus il était malade, toi t'arrêtais pas de dégueuler, pire qu'une fontaine, c'était quand même pas la même !

_Putain, et puis toi et Manilius qu'arrêtiez pas de vous foutre de ma gueule...gémit Caïus en secouant la tête.

Les anciens soldats étaient ivres, et emportés par leurs délires, étaient repassés au tutoiement de mise chez les latins. Une bonne heure déjà qu'ils dérivaient d'anecdote en anecdote, s'étant à présent fixés sur une expérience de leur cursus honorum(***); la légion.

_Nan mais c'était pas méchant ! rit le souverain bien éméché, tentant de chahuter son compère en abattant sa main sur son épaule.

Malheureusement, Caïus choisit cet instant pour se retourner vers lui, et il s'affala lourdement sur le déserteur, s'esclaffant.

_Ouais bien sûr, putain avec des amis comme vous j'ai pas besoin d'ennemis ! Ricana ce dernier tentant vainement de se dépêtrer du corps de son compagnon.

Cet infructueux essai ne fit que les plonger dans un long fou-rire. A trente ans ils s'en sentaient à nouveau vingt, se bousculant comme au bon vieux temps où Arthur n'était pas un roi dépressif et Caïus un futur déserteur séparé de sa famille.

Leur fou-rire se calma doucement, et ils prirent conscience de la chaleur et de la proximité de leur corps. Le Breton encerclait la taille de son ancien partenaire de ses cuisses, et celui-ci se pressait contre son torse, sa respiration devenue haletante. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux et figés, n'osant pas briser ce moment encore serein et familier. Puis enfin Arthur inclina la tête, laissant sa joue mal rasée frotter contre celle de son ami.

_Oui mais on s'est rattrapé par la suite, non ? On s'est bien occupé de toi...

Le romain émit un grondement sourd en songeant à cette nuit sur le bateau, voguant vers le continent du sud, où, frissonnant et fiévreux, il avait été rejoint par ses deux confrères de la milice.

Sous les draps rêches du militaire, l'instant avait été long et passionné, et le prémisse de multiples rencontres au cours de leur existence.

Un ange passa. Puis lentement, presque timidement, les lèvres des deux hommes se frôlèrent, puis se joignirent avec sûreté pour une bataille de dominants brûlante, réanimant les cendres de leur fougue passée. Ils s'effeuillèrent avec enthousiasme, l'un et l'autre pressé de retrouver des sensations oubliées, exacerbées par leur alcoolémie...

Si pressés qu'ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à la porte s'ouvrant, ni à l'exclamation surprise et gênée qui retentit pourtant dans l'étage.

Bohort, rouge et troublé, s'adossa à la porte de la chambre qu'il pensait inoccupée. Un verre d'eau, d'eau glaciale, lui ferait le plus grand bien !

* * *

_*Nox Admonitus, si mes souvenirs du collège ne me font pas défaut, signifie Réminiscence Nocturne_

_**SPQR, que Arthur a gravé sur la plante du pied_

_** *le cursus honorum, c'est la carrière chez les romains de l'Antiquité_

* * *

_Voilà voilà, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, prochaine étape : Bohort/Léodagan !_

_J'ai maintenant une idée assez précise des couples et de la trame, et quelques chapitres d'avances, mais écrits main, donc..._

_Reviews, please ?_


	4. Drink, Drank, Drunk

VOICI CE QUE VOUS ATTENDIEZ TOUS !

Aah, ce Bohodagan... Très dur à écrire, ou plutôt à récrire, car j'avais de nombreuses exigences, que je n'ai pas pu entièrement satisfaire. Je voulais introduire quelques éléments qui seront essentiels dans la future relation entre nos deux chevaliers, mais je sans trop en révéler. Du coup, vous n'aurez que de vagues mentions de futurs événements, ainsi que l'introduction DU thème principal de leur relation...la cuisine ! ^^ Je plaisante...ou peut-être pas...?

Prochain chapitre en 2013, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau joueur dans ce roman Harlequin...Perceval, notre bien aimé Gallois !

**Nox – Les Nocturnales de Kaamelott**

**Chapitre IV - Drink, Drank, Drunk !**

Les cuisines du château de Kaamelott étaient réputées. Non pas pour leurs plats, dont la qualité variait selon le cuisinier, mais plutôt pour sa fréquentation. La rumeur voulait que les passions secrètes s'y nouaient, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et que parfois même des couples s'y adonnaient à certaines activités, dans la plus grande discrétion...

Certains habitants du château, qui avaient su conserver une certaine notion de la décence malgré le bourrinisme ambiant, vivaient dans la crainte de tomber sur un couple en plein ébats amoureux lorsque parfois ils s'aventuraient dans les étages inférieurs pour s'hydrater la gorge. Ils ne savaient que dire ni que faire dans un moment aussi horriblement gênant, et croisaient les doigts avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, anxieux.

Bohort en faisait généralement partie. Pas par naturel bourgeois, bien qu'il en fasse souvent preuve, mais parce qu'une mauvaise expérience avait suffis pour le rendre nerveux.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, le chevalier de Gaunes aurait préféré se retrouver face à un Calogrenan besognant une bonniche, plutôt que devant un Léodagan passablement éméché qui enchaînait les canons.

Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le Sanguinaire. A la vérité, c'était plutôt l'inverse : il l'appréciait un peu trop. Leurs divergences, si flagrantes et nombreuses, les séparaient souvent, et sur de nombreux sujets, mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le charme rude du roi de Carmélide aux yeux de son cadet.

_P'tain, si je vois c'te salope, je la colle dans une foutue vierge de fer !

Enfin, en général. Parce qu'un Sanguinaire jurant comme un charretier et pété comme un coin, qui insistait pour le servir en spiritueux de basse qualité, très franchement, il s'en serait bien passé !

_Si j'ai bien compris, Dame Séli vous a temporairement refusé sa couche, ainsi que l'accès à votre chambre, au vu de votre état d'ébriété-

_De QUOI ?

_D'é-... d'alcoolo fini, et ce, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez cuvé.

Si le chevalier n'avait pas la dextérité de son roi pour traduire le beau langage en platitudes pour abruti, il avait malgré lui une certaine expérience en la matière. Ce qui n'avait, bien évidemment, AUCUN rapport avec le bourrinisme de son père Bohort l'Ancien, qui avait forci sur l'alcool au fil des années d'inaction.

_Ouaip' ! Répondit avec trop d'enthousiasme le beau-père de Guenièvre, la voix cassée par l'alcool. Elle avait pas l'droit, c'tait ma piaule autant que la sienne ! Et pas celle de Karadoc et sa morue, ça non !

Son collègue ne savait pas bien ce que le chevalier de Vannes venait faire dans cette discussion, mais était trop occupé à tenter de soustraire son godet à la main généreuse qui le resservait du picrate d'un geste déterminé. Chose étonnante, même ivre, l'homme bourru était capable de viser avec précision une coupe vide, ses doigts écartant avec fermeté la main de l'autre malgré son état de loque avancé.

Bohort en venait presque à songer à l'habileté que pouvaient avoir ces mains, dans un autre contexte et sans consommation de gros rouge qui tâche.

_Les femmes, toutes des garces !

_Exprimez vous autrement ! réagit le chevalier sobre -enfin, plus si sobre que ça-, offusqué. Arès tout, on ne boit pas comme un trou avant de rejoindre une dame !

_Ca vous va bien de dire ça, vous les aimez encore moins que moi ! rétorqua l'ivrogne, lui attrapant finalement le poignet pour l'empêcher de reprendre son verre.

_Je ne sais de quoi-

_Oh, j'vous en prie, tout le monde sait que vous êtes une tante ! Pas la peine de faire l'effarouché...

Le Chevalier de Gaunes ne répondit pas, à la fois blessé par le ton goguenard du souverain de Carmélide, et troublé par la main calleuse qui enserrait la sienne.

Il n'ignorait pas les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet, ayant du souvent faire face aux quolibets des autres chevaliers, mais l'entendre de vive voix, de la part d'un homme qu'il appréciait plus que raison … Certes, il y avait une part de vrai, qu'il avait découvert tôt durant l'adolescence, et son mariage avec Berlewen était avant tout un arrangement entre amis, pour avoir enfants et famille...

Mais, peu importe l'époque, rares sont les non-hétérosexuels ravis d'être taxés de tante, surtout d'un ton moqueur...

_H-hey...balbutia l'auteur de la phrase malheureuse, réalisant avec un peu de retard que son confrère l'avait mal pris. Faut pas vous foutre en boule, j'disais pas ça mécha-

_Alors comment le disiez vous ? S'exclama Bohort, quelque peu exaspéré par la situation.

_Je-

La phrase mourut en un hoquet surpris lorsque le benjamin des deux se retourna brutalement vers son collègue, oubliant qu'il s'agissait d'un homme fatigué et complètement saoul qui lui tenait fermement le poignet.

Comme chacun sait, l'équilibre du mec bourré n'est guère digne de confiance, et ce qui devait arriver...et bien, arriva. Le Sanguinaire manqua de s'exploser contre le sol pierreux, et ne resta les pieds sur terre qu'en se raccrochant sommairement à son confrère qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Ils restèrent un moment dans une position précaire, l'aîné des deux observant les visages flous mais écarlates des trois Bohort qui évitaient son regard.

Puis, enfin, il prit conscience de la situation, de leurs mains toujours jointes, de la sienne qui s'agrippait à la taille étroite du chevalier de Gaunes, et de celle salvatrice de cel dernier qui l'avait rattrapé comme il avait pu, à savoir par le ceinturon qui retenait ses braies de cuir.

Réfléchissant au maximum de ses capacités limitées par l'abus de picrate, il finit par sourire.

_« Arrêtez, c'est hyper malsain »_ pensa vaguement son cadet, hypnotisé par la chaleur que dégageait l'autre. Etonnant, comme Léodagan était séduisant de si près...Et si vulnérable,en cet instant...

_Vous avez envie de moi, Bohort.

_Je...

Il était impossible de nier, pressé comme il l'était contre le bourrin éméché. Et vu la fièvre qui s'était soudainement emparée de lui, il en aurait été bien incapable.

_Parce que vous savez, j'aime pas les mecs. Mais...

La main posée sur la taille du plus jeune descendit doucement, vicieusement, le faisant déglutir.

_On peut pas vraiment dire que vous ayez des couilles, hein ?

Bohort ferma les yeux en sentant l'haleine chargée du roi de Carmélide s'approcher de son propre souffle, et mû par un instinct inconnu, une bouffée de virilité peut être, initia le contact.

La dernière parcelle de conscience éveillée, chez Léodagan, et qui lui criait depuis un moment que la situation était MAUVAISE ! MALSAINE ! DANGEREUSE ! ALERTE ! finit par rendre l'âme, au moment précis où la langue du chevalier de Gaunes effleura ses lèvres.

….

…

..

.

_Je suis un misérable, murmura Bohort, une dizaines de minutes plus tard.

Rouge tel un producteur de tomate prit dans un incendie, le chevalier sortait avec discrétion de la cuisine de Kaamelott, réputée pour ses activités secrètes, et où résonnaient les ronflements d'un Léodagan en plein sommeil d'ivrogne.

Fermant les yeux et expirant profondément, son confrère effleura ses propres lèvres, encore plaisamment humides, d'un l'ai mi-heureux mi-coupable du jeune prêtre qui a rompu son vœu.

_Je suis un misérable.

Jamais prononcer cette phrase n'avait été aussi doux.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Au fait, j'aurai aimé savoir, pour les besoins de cette fanfiction, si quelqu'un se souvient du nom de l'artiste qui chantait "Mangez moi, mangez moi, mangez moi..."**


	5. This Is How A Heart Breaks

_Salutations. Ouah, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas actualisé cette fanfiction ! N'ayez crainte, je me suis certes lancée dans un nouveau projet -j'adoooore le catch américain ^^- mais je n'ai pas abandonné celui-ci, loin de là. Je fais face à une petite panne d'inspiration, mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, j'ai donc de la marge !_

_Voici enfin Percy dans ce méli-mélo romantique, et avec lui arrive un genre que je n'avais au final que peu abordé dans cette fiction, à ma grande confusion...Non, malheureusement, je ne parle pas d'humour, mais d'angst. Je fais souffrir notre ami Gallois, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est que passager. Un chapitre un peu plus sombre, donc, et absolument aucune référence au pairing principal...Cherchez l'erreur. Merci aux gentilles réponses, vous pourrez bientôt guetter l'apparition de Billy Ze Kick dans la fanfic._

_**Darell Snow**, **amoureuxdeTai**, je n'ai pas abandonné les Vains, d'ailleurs Gauvain aura le prochain chapitre consacré à son joli minois...avec un peu d'action, enfin ^^ Mais Yvain devra attendre un peu. Les autres pairings étant importants pour la suite, je crée donc ce slowburn que j'espère réussi._

_ENJOY !_

* * *

**Nox - Les Nocturnales de Kaamelott**

**This is how a heart breaks**

* * *

Contrairement à ce que les habitants, et les chevaliers confus, auraient pu s'imaginer, il y avait des règles à Kaamelott.

Un protocole à suivre, tout d'abord, extrêmement nébuleux et précis, avec des articles et des alinéas par centaines. Mais tout comme le code de la chevalerie, il n'était que très rarement suivi par les bretons.

Non pas qu'il fut en vieux gaélique cérémonieux et incompréhensible, comme ce dernier, mais d'avantage parce que la population ignorait son existence, et que ceux qui en avaient un vague souvenir s'en souciaient comme de la première chaussette qu'ils n'avaient jamais portée -car porter une chaussette à plusieurs paraît difficile, à moins qu'elle ne soit géante... mais je digresse-.

D'autres règles, néanmoins avaient été retenues. Parfois à coup de quiches dans la tête, parfois par vulgarisation et enseignement savant, parfois aussi par -miracle !- bon sens.

Une règle en particulier s'était vue enregistrée, de façon empirique, par les chevaliers et messagers du château, y compris les plus... réfractaires à la logique. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt simple, au point où même Hervé de Rinel l'aurait retenue si on avait daigné lui en faire part : quelque soit la situation, même en état d'urgence ou de crise militaire demandant une réaction immédiate -comme la tentative de percée romaine, deux jours plus tôt-, NUL N'ENTRAIT DANS LA CHAMBRE DU ROI.

Entendons-nous bien, on désignait par le terme générique de « chambre » toute piaule où le souverain des bretons avait daigné se poser pour la nuit, ou pour un court entracte diurne. La chambre royale d'ailleurs était peu fréquentée : il était de savoir commun qu'Arthur n'y passait que de rares nuits, et si Guenièvre était assez bonne pâte, elle avait fini par s'agacer d'être dérangée quand son mari ne partageait pas sa couche.

Bref, cette leçon des plus importantes avait été lentement retenue par tous, au bout de plusieurs rencontres désastreuses et traumatisantes -quiconque ayant vu les Jumelles du Pêcheur plaquer des congres adultes au sol, ou Démétra battre à plate couture Léodagan au jet de dague, pourrait aisément vous expliquer pourquoi.

Tous ? Non... Un chevalier avait mis moins de temps que la moyenne pour assimiler cette notion garantissant la survie à Kaamelott. C'était vraiment une surprise d'ailleurs : Perceval échappait la plupart du temps au sens commun, tel une sorte d'exception obligée à la règle générale. C'était, selon les mauvaises langues, miraculeux qu'il ait réussi à retenir ça aussi vite.

Le chevalier de Galles n'aurait pas parlé de miracle si on lui avait posé la question. L'apprentissage s'était avéré... marquant.

* * *

La forteresse de Kaamelott, à l'époque, n'était même pas encore construite, et les futurs membres du gouvernement avaient planté leurs tentes devant la colline où commençaient à s'entasser des pierres d'Irlande.

Perceval, jeune pécore à peine parti à l'aventure, avait eu du mal à croire qu'il assistait à ça. Ses vieux n'étaient jamais sortis de leur boui-boui, passant leur vie à planter des patates dans le sol gelé de la campagne galloise, aussi jamais le jeune homme n'aurait imaginé voir l'Histoire s'écrire ainsi, sous ses yeux...

Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui l'avait poussé à pénétrer dans la tente du roi. Après tout, il aurait tout aussi bien pu rester au chaud en compagnie du gars de Vannes avec qui il avait sympathisé. Karadoc, un mec sympa, brillant, avec des connaissances culinaires exceptionnelles qui leurs avaient bien servi lorsqu'ils avaient été chargés de leur première mission par le nouveau souverain -écouter des pécores, et lier des futures relations _business._

Toujours était-il que, mû par un instinct singulier, il avait pénétré dans la tente d'Arthur. Et avait été accueilli par une vision divine.

Arthur possédait une peau hâlée et dépaysante pour un breton, presque dorée par le soleil Italien. Son torse imberbe, à la musculature imposante, semblait appeler au toucher, avec ces larges épaules où le Gallois rêverait souvent de nicher sa tête. Quand aux traits statuesques du visage du souverain, ciselés par la lumière argentée de la lune... Si il avait eu le moindre doute, Perceval aurait été convaincu par cette vision effrayante de beauté : l'homme, non, le chef d'oeuvre devant lui était définitivement le favori des Dieux...Et il ne savait s'il avait été déçu ou rasséréné de constater que des braies de coton fauve masquaient les membres postérieurs du romain.

Toute aussi saisissante, mais dans un autre style, une dague courbe rappelant presque une faucille brillait de tout son éclat glacé, pressée contre la gorge de l'intrus.

_Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous êtes malade ?

Malade ? Sans doute l'avait-il été à cet instant précis. Même à présent, Perceval se souvenait au détail près de son cœur battant, de cette fièvre qui l'avait pris, entre la terreur de la mort et cette excitation étrange, inconnue, presque teintée d'une ferveur religieuse qui l'avait saisi à la vue du corps de son souverain.

Souverain qui avait fini par cesser de menacer son nouveau sujet, le reconnaissant après quelques instants, et lui avait au final tenu compagnie pour le restant de la nuit.

C'était un grand soir pour Perceval, celui où il avait fait vraiment connaissance avec son sir. Et aussi la première fois où il avait pu observer sur le visage de ce dernier une expression qui lui était devenue familière, au fil des années, et qu'il se plaisait à penser comme lui étant réservée : un mélange d'agacement et d'un espèce d'amusement attendri et incrédule.

Ils s'étaient quittés au petit matin, chacun baillant mais pas mécontent de cette nuit d'insomnie. Et Arthur lui avait donné son premier conseil, premier d'une longue liste.

_Rentrez pas comme ça chez les gens sans prévenir, vous risqueriez de vous faire poignarder le cœur.

* * *

Le chevalier aux cheveux désormais argentés -il avait grisonné à une vitesse presque inhumaine- se rappelait des moindres détails de cette soirée. Surtout du corps de guerrier grec que camouflait son sir sous ses vêtements royaux, mais aussi du précieux conseil qu'il avait conséquemment retenu avant les autres.

Cependant, cette nuit-là, l'insomnie semblait l'avoir repris, et ses pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se tourner vers le roi. Il avait pourtant tenté de retrouver le sommeil, mais rien n'y avait fait. Ni pisser par dessus les remparts, ni casser la graine dans la piaule de Karadoc -Mevanwi, la femme de celui-ci pour laquelle Perceval ressentait une légère pointe de haine depuis qu'Arthur avait envisagé une possible liaison passée avec elle, l'avait promptement chassé...

Il n'ignorait pas cette fois-ci les raisons de son insomnie. Deux nuits plus tôt, les romains avaient tenté une vicieuse attaque sur la muraille de Kaamelott, et sa piaule était située du côté de l'aile perc-...

Oh merde ! En y repensant, celle du roi aussi était de ce côté du château ! Et si un romain s'était planqué en interne pour tendre un piège au souverain ?

Quittant sa chambre et parcourant les corridors à toute berzingue, le Gallois parvint en un temps record devant la chambre royale, et grimaça en voyant le mouchoir argenté noué autour de la poignée. C'était un code mis au point par la reine et bizarrement Lancelot, signifiant que le roi avait déserté la couche maritale et que Guenièvre faisait donc l'étoile de mer sur le lit deux places.

Cela signifiait aussi qu'il devait crapahuter dans tout le château pour s'assurer du bien-être de son roi.

Par chance, il croisa Bohort près des cuisines.

_Le roi ? Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille être dérangé...

_Pourquoi donc, il est avec une maitresse ? Interrogea Perceval, interloqué devant le faciès écarlate de son collègue et ami.

_N-non, il est dans l'ancienne chambre de messire Galessin, mais il semblait très occupé avec le centurion romain...

A ces mots, l'autre chevalier perdit toute couleur. Merde, une vraie embuscade !

Après un sprint intensif à travers le palais, le chevalier arriva dans le bon corridor, et eut la présence d'esprit de masquer le bruit de ses pas et d'étouffer le bruit grinçant de la poignée de fer forgé...

...

...

...

...

...

_Alors, c'était ça, se faire poignarder le coeur ?_

La poitrine qui se serrait, une intense nausée, une image inscrite, indélébile, dans des yeux qu'on ne pouvait clore ?

Pas n'importe quelle image, celle de son roi. Avec un mec. Un romain. Faisant des saloperies auxquelles le Gallois ne pensait que très rarement, mais qu'il associait toujours à Arthur.

Arthur...le chevalier eut un sourire douloureux. Nulles braies de coton fauve cette fois-ci pour masquer la splendeur du corps musclé et en sueur du souverain, dont l'unique partie cachée n'était qu'à la jointure des deux corps participants à cette communion particulière.

...

...

Doucement, Perceval ferma la porte.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
